take me away!
by ZoedeMax aves
Summary: después de dolorosos sucesos zoe aves estará atrapada en tormentosos momentos sentimentales! ante la confusión y el corazón roto emprenderá un largo camino, en una nueva aventura amorosa! manny muy seguro de esto la acompañara hasta el fin, revelando un leve romance entre ambos! pero zoe ya tiene otros planes en su corazón! ligero Mannyxzoe! verdadero zoexOCs!
1. bajo lluvia!

**gracias por leer!**

zoe caminaba en la noche bajo la lluvia con una expresión de profunda tristeza en su mirada, las lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas que caían del cielo, sus mejillas coloradas mostraban el ardor en su rostro y su visión estaba muy borrosa la cabeza le dolía y sus piernas apenas respondían por eso caminaba con lentitud, la tos que salia de su boca le estaba evitando seguir y la debilidad de su cuerpo hizo que cayera al piso rendida, su esfuerzo por levantarse fue en vano, al final quedo inconsciente en el suelo mientras la lluvia caía encima de su cuerpo.

**mientras tanto**.

el tigre corría en las calles persiguiendo a el oso que salía de robar un banco de nuevo, al final lo atrapo con su brazo-cadena y arrojándolo en la prisión.

_-y quédate ahí_- dijo manny limpiándose las manos.

_-EL TIGRE! SALDRÉ DE AQUÍ!... de nuevo!-_ gritaba el oso desde la prisión.

_-si! aja! como sea!... jum! mejor regreso a casa rápido o esta lluvia me hará pescar un fuerte resfriado... aunque eso no sena tan mal... podría usar eso de excusa para faltar a clases-_ dijo manny entre risas.

en cuanto manny se volteo para volver a casa noto a unos metros de el una extraña silueta en el piso, creyó que era algún vagabundo o algún animal suelto sin hogar, así que no le dio importancia al principio pero en cuanto se acerco entro en un leve shock.

_-z-zoe?_!- grito manny al ver muy sorprendido a su compañera de escuela tirada inconsciente a mitad de calle bajo una fuerte lluvia -_que hace ella aquí?_- corrió hacia donde estaba la levanto con cuidado, al notar sus mejillas coloradas y como no dejaba de toser aun estado dormida, toco su frente _-tienes fiebre!... pero... porque estas aquí?... que sucedió contigo?!-_ dijo manny aun sorprendido. _-no importa! me lo contaras todo cuando despiertes! debo llevarte a casa-._

sin ninguna duda manny corrió hasta su casa con zoe en brazos.

**a la mañana siguiente**

zoe despertó de golpe casi saltando de la cama! al notar que no estaba en su habitación se altero, casi entrando en pánico.

_-donde estoy?... que me ocurrió? el me encontró ...q-que..?... oh si!_- al recordar un poco lo que sucedió la noche anterior se calmo un poco pero aun así seguía confundida por el lugar donde estaba _-donde estoy?-_

en eso manny entro zoe volteo a verlo y se sorprendió al ver a su digno rival entrando como si nada y acercándose a ella!

_-veo que despertaste!-_ dijo manny acercándose a ella!

_-"el tigre!"-_ pensó zoe_ -que haces aquí? donde estoy? porque me tienes aquí?-_ dijo zoe algo molesta, tomo la almohada como si quisiera lanzar hacia él!

_-hey! cálmate! estas en mi casa! te vi tirada anoche y te traje aquí! un simple gracias seria suficiente!-_

zoe quedo en silencio por un momento pero luego se levanto -bueno! gracias!... ahora debo irme- dijo zoe intentando caminar fuera del cuarto pero antes de llegar a la puerta cayo de rodillas, su visión seguía medio borrosa y su cuerpo muy débil!

manny se acerco y la tomo de los brazos para ayudar a que se levante _-no seas tonta! aun tienes mucha fiebre por caminar por no se cuanto tiempo bajo la lluvia!... me puedes explicar que te paso?... porque estabas caminando a mitad de la noche sola?... te peleaste con tu familia y te escapaste?-._

zoe se levanto despacio sin mirarlo a la cara _-eso a ti no te interesa rivera! mejor métete en tus propios asuntos-_

-_oye! te traje hasta aquí! podrías al menos ser un poco mas amable por haberte ayudado-_ dijo manny frunciendo el ceño. _-agradece que estas aquí por mi! no se que hubiese pasado si no te hubiese visto-_

_-se cuidarme sola! no necesito de tu lastima-_ dijo zoe cruzando los brazos, con los ojos cerrados y volteando la cabeza.

_-pfts! si claro! el estar tirada con mucha fiebre bajo la lluvia a mitad de la calle, wow, si que sabes como manejar tu vida tu sola aves!-_ dijo manny cruzando los brazos con una mirada sarcástica.

en eso zoe abre los ojos de repente de forma enojada y se acerca para golpearlo en la cara_ -eres un...-_ pero antes de levantar su mano delante de su cara cayo encima de él, manny se sorprendió pero la sujeto con fuerza y la llevo hasta la cama.

-_zoe! mírate! estas mas débil que un cachorro abandonado! que te ocurrió?-_

_-dije que no te importa, ahora déjame irme-_ dijo zoe tratando de levantarse!

-_lo haría con gusto pero apenas puedes caminar sola!... mira mejor dime la dirección de tu hogar o tu número de teléfono, así contactare a tu familia a que vengan a recogerte-_

_-NO!-_ reacciono zoe de mala forma! no podía darle a su enemigo jurado esos datos! era obvio que descubriría su identidad secreta como** "la cuervo"** y terminaría por exponer a su familia **"la parvada de furia".**-_"ademas... ¨él¨ estara esperandome"_- pensó zoe!

_-porque no?!_- dijo manny

-_mi teléfono se rompió y eehmmm... hemos tenido un problema en mi casa... eehhh... s-se rompió el techo... a-así que estamos viviendo en la casa de un familiar... que vive muy lejos de aquí... así que no puedo darte mi dirección-_ dijo zoe volteando la mirada!

-_no me digas!_- dijo manny con una mirada sarcástica, él sabía que zoe mentía, era como si ocultara algo, por una parte no le importaba pero no podía dejarla ir en el estado que estaba, terminaría tirada de nuevo a mitad de calle _-mira! no me lo tomes a mal pero quiero ayudarte y que regreses a tu casa, pero no puedo dejarte irte así como así... zoe... por favor-_

-_no puedo_- dijo zoe volteando la mirada.

-_bien! entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí en mi cama y..._-

_-QUE?! a que te refieres con eso?!_- dijo zoe interrumpiéndolo mirando con la cara muy roja.

-_nonono! no quise decir eso! yo... O/O-_ manny no pudo terminar de explicarle, cuando zoe tomo la almohada, se lanzo encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara repetidas veces.

-_MALDITO PERVERTIDO! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!-_ decía zoe muy sonrojada sin dejar de pegarle con almohada.

_-lo siento! lo siento! lo siento! lo siento! Q/A/Q-_ rogaba manny.

mientras ellos peleaban, desde lo alto de edificio vecino se posaba una silueta de un joven un poco mas alto que manny con los brazos cruzados!

_-te encontré zoe-_ sonrió de lado!


	2. pesadilla!

_-**ZOE! CORRE!-** _**grito voltura mientras sostenía con fuerza contra el piso aun joven un poco mas alto alto que zoe, estaba herida con el traje casi destrozado y el casco roto.**

_**-mama!**_** no!- dijo zoe entre lagrimas corría para ayudarla, pero en eso lady globber la tomo del brazo y la arrojo por un conducto que conectaba hacia la salida -_mama! abuela! noo!-_**

**el joven que estaba en el suelo siendo sujetado con fuerza por voltura, al ver a zoe irse de esa forma, se soltó bruscamente, haciendo que voltura cayera al piso! -_no! zoe!-_**

**el conducto termino por arrojar a zoe encima de la basura, en cuanto ella se levanto quiso volver a entrar y ayudar a su familia, pero luego reflexiono un poco y por mas dolor que sintiera al abandonar a su familia, sabía que no tenía opción y con un llanto silencioso salio corriendo del lugar.**

**después de correr un par de cuadras adelante, se volteo un segundo a ver su hogar.**

**zoe quedo en shock cuando vio que en el piso donde se encontraban su madre y su abuela apareció una explosión casi destrozando toda la guarida!  
**

_**-no!... ma... abuela!- **_**zoe quiso volver de nuevo pero se detuvo al notar que en las llamas salía completamente ileso aquel joven, vestía una sudadera con capucha roja como la sangre, tenia los mismo ojos que zoe y unos pantalones jeans negros con botas oscuras que combinaban con los pantalones y unos guantes como los de zoe.**

**-_ZOE! REGRESA! NO CORRAS!- _el joven se acerco mas a ella, pero zoe sin pensarlo dos veces con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se volteo y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo! -_no! zoe! no te vallas!- _dijo el joven tratando de alcanzarla.**

**pero luego de horas, zoe fue muy ágil y astuta, haciendo que al final lo perdiera de vista y mas por la ayuda de la lluvia que se había desatado.**

**zoe seguía corriendo -_por fin lo perdí!- _dijo mirando hacia atrás pero en cuanto zoe miro de nuevo hacia adelante, se detuvo de golpe al verlo a él parado muy serio con los brazos cruzados.**

-_GAH! NO!- _dijo zoe levantándose de golpe por la pesadilla -_fu-fue un sueño?... él no me encontró?...- _pero al mirar alrededor y notar que estaba en el cuarto de manny, las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas -_no fue un sueño- _dijo zoe cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-_y ahora que sucede zoe?- _dijo manny apareciendo de la nada a su lado.

al verlo de repente, en un acto de reflejo zoe le dio fuerte golpe en la nariz -_KYAAA!-_

_-AAYY! MI NARIZ! OYE QUE TE PASA? SOLO PREGUNTE- _dijo cubriendo la nariz con la mano

-_RIVERA! IDIOTA! NO TE ME APAREZCAS ASÍ DE REPENTE!- _dijo zoe sobándose la mano ya que al parecer también le dolió ese golpe.

-_no importa!... dime... quien es ese tal "él"?... porque lloras?... que hizo?- _dijo manny en un tono de preocupación.

_-QUE?!... co-como lo sabes?- _dijo zoe mirándolo sorprendida

-_te han dicho últimamente que hablas dormida?-_

-_GRRR! idiota!- _zoe tomo la almohada y se la arrojo en la cara, acto seguido se levanto de la cama y dirigió hacia la puerta -_gracias por todo rivera! adiós!-_

-_no zoe! no te vallas! espera!- _dijo manny tirando la almohada para ir alcanzarla.

-_ya no tengo mas fiebre, estoy bien! así que no hace falta que...-_

_-no, la cuervo! quédate... quiero hablar contigo-_

-_...__que?...- _dijo zoe volteándose rápidamente para verlo,estando muy sorprendida.


	3. confía en mi

hubo un silencio muy corto que para ambos parecía una eternidad, zoe no podía moverse ni hablar de la sorpresa.

después de unos minutos incómodos en silencio, zoe se aparto de la puerta y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-_entonces... lo sabes?- _

-_por supuesto- _dijo él muy serio.

-_pero... como?... cuando?... tu...-_

_-desde la noche de la feria de ciencias... cuando nos ataco aquella cuervo ... algo andaba mal... esa no era la verdadera cuervo... pude sentirlo... era falsa... luego de que te arrojo al volcán que tu creaste, supuse que todo era planeado... solo te estabas encubriendo a ti misma... vi lo desesperada que estabas por mantener tu secreto, no solo por ti, si no por tu familia... así que preferí mantener la boca cerrada- _

zoe quedo paralizada, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo quedo quieta con la boca medio abierta sin apartarle la mirada a manny, hasta que ella sintió como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas, apretó con fuerza los puños y sus dientes demostrando en su rostro una gran ira.

-_z-zoe...que?-_

_-cállate!... piensas que te lo voy a agradecer?... si crees que estoy en deuda contigo o que te debo una, estas muy equivocado rivera! tu y yo somos enemigos y ahora que sabes mi secreto tendré que estar alerta y asegurarme de destruirte!-_

_-no tiene que ser así zoe! podemos cambiar este tonto asunto de guerra que tenemos entre ambos... no tiene sentido... solo intentemos empezar de nuevo!... los dos juntos... por favor zoe- _manny se acerco a zoe lentamente y extendió su mano para acariciarle su cara.

zoe quedo en silencio con la mirada fija y las mejillas sonrojadas, no podía creer que manny le dijera esas cosas, pero en ese instante ella reacciono sacudiendo su cabeza y retrocedió.

-_no!... no volveré a caer en tus mentiras rivera!... ya lo hice una vez pero no pasara de nuevo... no intentes confundirme porque no te servirá de nada!-_

-_zoe no entiendes, se que hice daño antes pero te juro que no fue mi intención realmente, esta vez digo la verdad... se que aun en el fondo sientes algo por mi... pero tienes que confi...-_

antes de terminar la frase, zoe se acerco y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara casi tirándolo al piso.

_-idiota! no digas eso! no quiero escucharlo salir de tu boca, no soy un juguete para tu diversión, ya no mas! tu y yo somos enemigos y a menos que no quieras que te haga pedazos, no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino- _sin nada mas que decir zoe salio corriendo del cuarto de manny hacia la calle!

-_zoe! espera! regresa!- _en cuanto manny se levanto, intento ir por ella pero ya era tarde, zoe fue muy rápida y ya la había perdido de vista! manny suspiro de mala gana y salio a buscarla.

mientras tanto zoe aun corría por las calles hasta que se detuvo para secar sus lagrimas -_"idiota! confiar en él? no puedo volver a confiar en él! ya no mas! el me lastimo y volverá a hacerlo! y ahora sabe mi secreto... de seguro planea algo para atraparme a mi y mi familia!... no lo permitiré!... el no volverá a utilizarme... por mas tierno que haya sido al ayudarme y al decirme esas cosas tan lindas..."- _de repente zoe se golpeo a si misma en el rostro y sacudió su cabeza -_NO! no seas tonta zoe! quita a manny de la cabeza, olvídate de él, es un cretino...- _zoe miro hacia arriba y recordó el momento que estaba pasando -_ahora que recuerdo... tenemos problemas peores... ow!... mama, abuela!- _dijo tratando de retener las lagrimas de nuevo.

zoe comenzó a caminar despacio sin rumbo, al notar que su estomago rugía por el hambre, no había comido nada desde que despertó en la habitación de manny.

-_debí comer algo antes de salir de la casa del idiota de rivera -.- ... - _dijo sentándose en una banca publica mientras se sobaba la panza por el hambre. hasta que de pronto un niño pequeño de cabello castaño y uniforme de escuela azul y de muy baja estatura se apareció en frente de ella con el brazo extendido ofreciéndole una salchicha caliente.

-_que? oye... quien eres?...- _dijo zoe muy sorprendida.

_-se ve que tienes hambre... ten... es para ti- _dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-_gracias! pero no debo aceptarla... ni siquiera te conozco... ademas...-_

-_pero solo es una salchicha... no tienes que temer... ni que tuviera veneno... anda come-_

_-y quien dijo que tengo miedo?- _dijo zoe tomando la salchicha -_enserio no esta envenenada o si?_

_-no lo esta!- _dijo entre risas el pequeño.

zoe lo miro extrañada pero tenia tanta hambre que al final no le dio importancia y termino por comerse toda la salchicha.

-_y bien? te gusto?- _dijo el niño levantando una ceja.

-_admito que estuvo rico... pero porque me ayudas?... no te conozco, ni tu a mi... quien eres?-_

_-ya te dije que te vi aquí con hambre, no tiene nada de malo ayudar a una linda niña como tu?... ademas te vi algo triste... estas perdida?... quieres que te ayude?-_

_-eehhh... no!... mira... gracias por querer venir a ayudarme... pero debes de aprender que no es bueno acercarse a extraños... adiós niño- _dijo zoe levantándose de la banca y retirándose.

-_si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, si estas perdida puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres a tu familia, mi dirección es frente del parque, es el segundo edificio blanco en el piso tercero "B", eres bienvenida si necesitas ayuda.-_

zoe se detuvo por un segundo y agacho la cabeza apretando los dientes, volvió a caminar sin decirle una palabra se alejo rápidamente. el niño la miro con una mirada vacía, hasta que en un momento sus ojos se oscurecieron y sonrió de lado.

-_te estaré esperando-_


End file.
